MORE THAN BEST FRIENDS
by Anna de Usui
Summary: Este es mi primer SubaTea! Que, a partir de la propuesta de Subaru, Teana comienza a tomar distancia y a pensar. Si el entregarse, no arruinaría su amistad. REVIEWS, ONEGAI!


**+MORE THAN BEST FRIENDS+**

_**-Nee, Tea...-rompiste en tanto disimulabas**_

_**-¿Hmm?-me quedé pensando-¿Qué pasa?-quise sacarte**_

_**-Si te dijese y quiero acostarme contigo...-me estremecí-¿Me dejarías?-**_

_¡KONO BAKA SUBARU YO!_

_¿Cómo pudiste decir eso tan de repente?_

_Sin declarte, sin siquiera saber de mí..._

_**SIN HABERME PREGUNTADO SI YO TAMBIÉN QUERÍA...**_

_Y desde ese día, había estado nerviosa, esquivandote en tanto podía y me escabullía cada noche._

_No era que te tuviese miedo, pero..._

_Con esa propuesta que me habías hecho, era probable y me acorralases una de esas tantas noches, para pedir mi "SÍ"._

_Y por eso, yo..._

_**-Subaru...-quise dar contigo**_

_**-¿Hmm?-volteaste-¿Qué pasa, Tea?-te hiciste la tonta**_

_**-No te demores hoy...-te puse horarios-Yo... te estaré esperando...-me di la vuelta avergonzada**_

_**-¿Tea?-te salieron signos por todos lados**_

_**-¡SÓLO VEN!-grité avergonzada-¡¿DE ACUERDO?!-salí corriendo**_

_Y no me quedé..._

_No, no me quedé a ver que decías, no me quedé a esperar tu "¡SÍ!"..._

_**NO ME QUEDÉ A ESPERAR POR TÍ...**_

_Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, antes de que llegase la noche y se diese nuestro encuentro._

_Aún no estaba lista para eso, pero si te hacía esperar más..._

_**PODÍA Y TE FUESES A BUSCAR A OTRA...**_

_Y yo, sin dudas, quería ser tu primera, tu primera y tu única._

_Quería fuese conmigo y con nadie más, quería y sólo me quisieses a mí..._

_**QUERÍA Y SÓLO TUVIESES OJOS PARA MÍ...**_

_Porque..._

_Estaba harta de ser tu compañera y nada más, sabiendo y tú despertabas más en mí._

_Si cada mañana que me despertabas, manoseandome los senos..._

_Había tenido la suerte y siempre te golpeaba a tiempo, mandandote a volar y luego me levantaba a pisotearte._

_Había tenido suerte, de no quedarme tiesa y dejarte hacer, salteandonos nuestros deberes y demás._

_Y ahora estaba ahí, esperando a que llegases y pensando que decir, pensando que hacer..._

_**PENSANDO Y POR QUÉ TE CITÉ AQUÍ...**_

_**-¡Nee, nee, Tea! Nosotras siempre seremos las mejores amigas, ¿verdad?-**_

_Y cuando me dijiste eso..._

_Me hubiese gustado corresponderte, fiar ante tus ojos un "SÍ...", que yo siempre iba a estar ahí._

_Y nunca pude, me quedé muda tantas veces lo repetiste y ni alcanzé a asistir con la cabeza._

_Porque..._

_No me daba, yo no era como tú y no podía gritar a los cuatro vientos mis sentimientos._

_Y aunque costase admitirlo..._

_**TÚ Y YO ERAMOS DIFERENTES...**_

_**-Nee, Subaru...-te llamé tendida**_

_**-¿Hmm?-volteaste-¿Pasa algo?-**_

_**-Ano, nee...-quise asimilar-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?-te miré**_

_**-Porque Tea es mi mejor amiga...-sonreíste feliz**_

_**-¿Eh?-me quedé tonta**_

_**-Y quería compartir esto contigo...-te revelaste-¿Acaso tú no?-me buscaste**_

_**-Yo...-te esquivé**_

_**-Está bien...-de vuelta a las estrellas-No tienes que decir nada...-te relajaste**_

_**-¿Eh?-me deposité en ti**_

_**-Yo... sé lo que sientes...-clavaste tus ojos en mí-Tú sientes lo mismo que yo...-me miraste enternecida**_

_**-Subaru...-alcanzé a pronunciar-¡KONO BAKA!-y de ahí, te mandé a volar**_

_Y en ese momento..._

_Había sido obvio, que yo jamás podría decirlo así como tú, en eso te parecías tanto a Nanoha-san._

_Que sin temores siempre se le confesaba a Fate-san y lo raro era que ella le sonreía, feliz y alagada por su sentir._

_Y a mí..._

_Me hubiese gustado ser como ella, de aceptar tan fácilmente la realidad y que yo no tenía ojos para hombres._

_**MÁS LOS TENÍA PARA UNA MUJER, PARA UNA COMO TÚ.**_

_Y ahora, no podía ni mirarte, porque me daba pena y muchas ideas se cruzaban por mi cabeza._

_Habías sido tan expontanea aquella vez, en tanto creí y nunca superaría mi silencio._

_Y por arte de magia, ese día, en que te cité..._

_Lo había hecho, me había armado de valor para ir a buscarte y corresponderte, para ya no huir de ti y de lo nuestro..._

_**PARA YA NO TENERTE LEJOS...**_

**-Gome...-te disculpaste al entrar-¿Me tardé mucho?-te rascaste la cabeza**

_Y mis ojos, como siempre, clavaron su atención en ti y en tu vaga expresión._

_En las disculpas que pedías a medias y en lo nerviosa que estabas, cosa que se notaba y mucho._

_Dado estabas parada en la entrada y ni habías avanzado, hasta esta cama donde yo tendida estaba._

_Y aunque fuese increíble..._

_Yo ya me había acondicionado, aunque para no apresurar tanto me había cubrido con la cobija y ahí me había quedado._

_Me había tomado la libertad de prepararme para ti, tanto que me desnudé sola y te esperé tal como tú querías verme._

_**TAL COMO TÚ QUERÍAS TENERME...**_

_En tanto cerraste la puerta y te acercaste a mi lugar, a lo que yo me moví lenta y te hice un espacio._

_Porque..._

_Tampoco era cosa de ser tan apresuradas, yo no tenía ni idea y me confié tú podrías enseñarme._

_Y formal, como nada de ti..._

_Te sentaste a mi lado y miraste hacia la nada, cosa que yo seguí automática y aferré las manos a mi pecho._

**-Nee, Subaru...-me hice la tierna-¿Podrías... comenzar tú?-pedí a tus instintos**

**-¿Eh?-volteaste a verme-Tea...-musitaste**

**-Creo y ya debes saber...-tiré de una-Por qué te dije que vinieras...-revelé mis oscuras intenciones**

**-Sí...-asististe-Pero...-pusiste excusas-Tú... no eres así...-hiciste como si me conocieras**

**-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?!-me incorporé enfurecida-¡ERES TÚ LA QUE QUIERE ACOSTARSE CONMIGO!-gruñí lastimada-¡¿RECUERDAS?!-a ver si caías**

**-Sí...-obvio, no lo negaste-Demo...-iba a callarte**

**-¡ENTONCES, ADMITELO Y YA!-lloré frente a tus ojos**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Después de todo...-me quedé meditando-Eso... es lo único que quieres conmigo...-aparté la vista de tu rostro**

_Y esperé, a ver que decías, que excusa metías._

_Porque..._

_Era obvio y eras culpable de todo esto, de mi agonía y de mi manera de ser, esa tú tanto desconocías._

_Todo lo había hecho para no defraudarte, para esta vez ser quien tú querías..._

_**PARA SER ESA QUE TÚ QUERÍAS Y YO FUESE...**_

_Y sin embargo..._

_No conseguí nada, ahora estabamos peor que antes, cuando yo me escapaba de ti y de lo nuestro._

**-Debiste decirme y no estabas lista...-hallaste la razón-Yo... lo hubiese entendido...-si, claro**

**-Demo...-me secé las lágrimas-Tú dijiste y querías hacerlo conmigo...-me justifiqué-Y como yo también he estado pensando en ti...-el rostro se te iluminó-Creí que...-me callé, mejor**

**-¿Has estado pensando en mí?-te pusiste contenta-Arigato...-sonreíste**

**-¿Eh?-me sonrojé**

**-Ureshii...-quebraste sonriente**

**-¿Nande?-te cuestioné**

**-Porque Tea siente algo por mí...-resaltaste festiva-Y al fin se ha dado cuenta que...-error, yo no era tonta-Somos más que amigas...-finalizaste con una linda sonrisa**

_Y fue instantaneo..._

_Apenas me dijiste eso, me tiré a tus brazos, buscando tu pecho y tu abrazo._

_Ya no podía más, estar así contigo estaba matandome y si me tiraba de una acabaría más rápido._

_Porque..._

_No quería hacer previa contigo y ni que te reprimieras, no quería y pensases yo no quería..._

_**PORQUE YO, SÍ QUE QUERÍA...**_

_Pero..._

_No sabía que hacer y era obvio que tú tenías que enseñarme, al menos creí y sabías algo._

_Y con tu respuesta, con tus brazos confortandome, lloré con ganas y el mundo se me vino abajo._

_Aún, en una situación así..._

_Seguías siendo tierna conmigo y me tratabas como una niña, que no podía defenderse y rogaba por tu ayuda._

_Pero..._

_Yo ya no era esa, había cambiado, para bien o para mal._

_Yo ya no quería que me protegieses, yo ya no quería que me cuidases..._

_**YO NO QUERÍA Y ME VIESES DE ESA MANERA...**_

**-Nee, Subaru...-corté con el llanto reprimido-¿Crees y voy muy ràpido?-miré hacia la nada**

**-¿Eh?-caíste recorriendome la espalda y sentiste un escalofrío-Tea, ¿cuándo...?-te quedaste muda**

**-Espero y no te moleste...-pedí disculpas-Que haya anticipado un poco las cosas...-estaba decidida-Creí y sería más fácil así...-que error había cometido**

**-No...-sonreíste lagrimosa-Gome...-te tiritó el cuerpo entero**

**-¿Eh?-corté el abrazo**

**-Es cierto y te dije eso...-te pusiste a pensar-Pero...-te excusaste-No sé cómo hacerlo...-estabamos en la misma situación-Me da gusto y hayas hecho esto por mí...-sonreíste tan carismatica**

**-Entonces...-saqué-Hoy no será, ¿verdad?-me dio pena**

**-No puedo desmerecer lo que has hecho...-acertaste-Creo y debo darte algo, después de todo...-esa sonrisa fue victoriosa**

**-¿Eh?-**

_Y sin avisar, sin decir nada..._

_Te prendiste a mis labios, intentando profundizar el beso, en tanto habías tomado mi mano._

_Y mis ojos flaquearon, por la sorpresa o por el gusto, por la tristeza o por la rabia._

_No supe bien pero mis sentidos se encendieron, tanto que cerré los ojos y di espacio._

_Lenta fuiste profundizando el beso, en tanto te esmerabas en rozar nuestras lenguas y estremecerme de una._

_Y te acercaste a mí, soltando mi mano y tomandome del cuello, con una delicadeza que hasta me sorprendía._

_Y cuando te sentí venir..._

_Me fui echando hacia atrás, sin cortar la unión y sin perder tu cercanía, esa que al fin te habías decidido a darme._

_En tanto hacía marcha atrás, ibas siguiendo mi camino, sujeta a mi boca y a mi entero sabor._

_Y de a poco..._

_Ahí quedé, tendida en esa cama y contigo encima, devorando mi gusto y mi piel._

_De una, tus manos habían ido bajando, tanto que soltaron mi cuello y se mandaron a mi vientre._

_Y acariciaste con suavidad, para hacerme vibrar y delirar de una, para estremecerme y encenderme._

_Sin piedad, te quedaste haciendo circulos con uno de tus dedos, que de vez en cuando le hacía una visita a mis pezones._

_Y aún me tenías sellada, con ese beso que cada vez se hacía más largo y me costaba mantener._

_Y cuando quisiste llegar al paraíso mío..._

_Rompiste la unión, que sin querer te ató a mí con un hilo de saliva, que dejó tu lengua y la mía fuera._

**-¿Está bien, Tea?-balbuciaste algo dudosa-¿Está bien que haga esto?-no entendía mucho**

**-Sí...-asistí sonriente-Está bien...-tenía miedo pero disimule**

_Y fue extraño..._

_Que no me besaste y bajaste la mano, que anteriormente se había detenido._

_Ni mirabas lo que ibas a hacer, seguías fija en mi expresión, esa que a ojos cerrados demostraba mis miedos._

_Por arte de magia, me quitaste las bragas con paciencia y lentitud, para que yo no saliese corriendo._

_Y a pesar de que sabías, de que sabías y estaba aterrada..._

_No me retenías con nada, ni me habías tomado de las muñecas forzandome a quedarme..._

_**SIMPLEMENTE, NO HABÍAS INTENTADO NADA...**_

_Y primero, acariciaste, pasando la mano por mi punto débil._

_Y yo te aclamé, te felicité con un ronco suspiro y el alma fuera._

_En tanto te movías y te concentrabas en el espacio entre sus labios, que sin querer yo había hecho más grande al abrir las piernas._

_Cada toque, cada roce..._

_Me erizaba por completo y el fuego estallaba en mi interior, en tanto el cuerpo se me estremecía y moría por tu continuación._

_Si así habías empezado, me pregunté y con que seguirías después..._

_Metiste un dedo en mi interior y despacio lo ibas haciendo más profundo, en tanto los demás se encargaban de hacer fricción con el exterior._

_Y yo grité como tal mujer adulta lo hubiese hecho, porque dolía y gustaba al mismo tiempo._

_Y era difícil de explicar lo que sentía en esos momentos, cuando jugabas a perforar mi intimidad y te entretenías viendome gozar._

_Y por un momento el miedo se había pasado, en tanto me sentía un poco más cómoda y te dejaba hacer de mí._

_Pero eso había estado claro desde un principio, que yo lo único que quería era entregarme a ti._

**-¿Ittai?-decías eso y aún te esmerabas en entrar del todo**

**-Sí...-asistí cortada-Y mucho...-maldita boca**

**-Entonces...-concluiste-Me detendré...-quisiste salir pero no te dejé**

**-Hie...-me negé-Onegai...-imploré por tu continuación-No lo hagas...-sujeté tu muñeca para no dejarte ir**

**-Demo, Tea...-te arrepentías**

**-Dije y lo haría contigo...-te recordé-No dejes y me eche atrás...-confesé en tanto pude**

_Y fue largo rato el que te quedaste confundida, a ver si seguir o no, a ver si acabar conmigo o no._

_Y ahí cerraste los ojos, en tanto sacaste el dedo y misteriosamente te fuiste para abajo._

_Seguro con intenciones de atacarme ahí y quebrar mis defensas, mis barreras que no te dejaban pasar tanto como querías._

_E inevitablemente, me mojé por primera vez, con el anterior vaivén de tu dedo y las ardientes caricias._

_Pero..._

_No alcanzé a tomar aire ni a derramar tranquila, abriste en su totalidad mis piernas y sin paciencia te fuiste a la tierra sagrada._

_Que en su húmedo interior, metiste tu intrepida lengua y comiste de su sabor, con rapidez y lujuria._

_Y gritando alcanzé a incorporarme, para sujetar tus cabellos y felicitarte más cerca._

_Para ver bien que hacías y que tanto me gustaba, para aprender un poco y quitarme esa idea "__**TÚ NO SABÍAS"**__._

_Porque..._

_Era obvio y sí sabías, era obvio y esta no era tu primera vez..._

_**ERA OBVIO Y YO NO ERA TU PRIMERA...**_

_Y ahí me pregunté, si alcanzaría a ser tu única, si tenía lo necesario para serlo._

_Con todo esto que me callaba y que revelaba tras mis gemidos, que esperé y te dijesen cuánto te quería._

_Porque sí..._

_A pesar de todo yo te quería, siempre te había querido, desde el instante en que me combertí en tu compañera y aliada._

_Y por el sentimiento, eché la cabeza hacia atrás, en tanto tiraba de tu cabello y agradecía tu esfuerzo._

_Ninguna de las dos esperabamos que esto pasara, que acabaríamos así algún día..._

_**NO IMAGINAMOS Y TERMINARÍAMOS HACIENDOLO...**_

_Pero..._

_Era obvio y se estaba dando, era obvio y eres tú quien tenía la cabeza entre mis piernas..._

_**ERAS TÚ QUIEN SE ESTABA ROBANDO MI VIRGINIDAD...**_

_Y era increíble, que yo gozase por la caricia de una mujer, eso si que sonaba bastante raro._

_Nadie había dicho y este sería mi destino, que acabaría enamorandome de ti, una chica tal como yo._

_Y ahora me dejaba manipular por tu encanto, por lo bien que hacías tu trabajo y el gusto que a mí me daba._

_Y cuando empezaste a succionar mi sexo..._

_Me dejé caer de nuevo y estimulada arqueé la espalda, en tanto me sujeté de la cobija y gemí tan exitada como me salió._

_Tus labios, tu lengua, tocandome ahí..._

_Creí y estaba en el cielo, que ya me había llegado la hora y moriría contenta contigo._

_Porque..._

_La sensación era increíble, hacías todo tan bien y hasta me dieron ganas de darte mis felicitaciones._

_Pero..._

_Los sonidos roncos que salían de mi boca no paraban, uno tras otro se hacían cada vez más altos, en tanto tú aumentabas el goce._

_Y no sabía por qué, era cierto y me gustaba lo que estabas haciendo, más bien era algo que me hacía delirar..._

_Pero, si hubiese estado con alguien más..._

_No hubiese sentido lo mismo, no hubiese sentido lo que contigo..._

_**NO HUBIESE SIDO LA MISMA QUE CONTIGO...**_

_Y me dejaste boquiabierta, en tanto saliste de mi interior y te quedaste ahí viendome suspirar._

_Era inutil, no podía tomar aire de ninguna manera, por tanto gritar se me habían acabado los recursos._

_Y te quedaste tiesa, viendome subir como tambien bajar, en un vaivén en que mi pecho no cesaba._

_No podía ni pensar en moverme, estaba pegada a ti por el constante sudor y por mis piernas prendidas a tus caderas._

_Y sin embargo..._

_Ante lo que mirabas, no me tocaste, ni uno de tus dedos rozó mi piel y pretendió erizarme._

_Te quedaste bien cerca de mí y con las manos apoyadas en la cama, rodeandome los hombros, para ver de cerca mi expresión._

_Y era obvio, pero..._

_Te sentía respirar, en cada entrada tu aliento se mezclaba con el mío, que sin esfuerzo seguía mi ritmo._

_Y un calor subió desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza, sólo por sentirte tan ahí y la fricción de nuestros cuerpos._

_Alcanzé a calmarme largo rato después y clavé mis ojos en ti, en ese gesto desconsertado que mostraste para mí._

**-Nee, Subaru...-te hice reaccionar**

**-¿Hmm?-te hiciste la tonta-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-¿Quién fue tu primera?-quise sacarte tu experiencia**

_Y pareció mi pregunta no te había molestado nada, al contrario sonreíste tal y como yo te reconocía._

_Y yo..._

_No sabía que significaba eso, ese grato gesto tuyo que mostraba tu felicidad, que tan así dejaba expuesta y yo estaba celosa._

_Y con la sonrisa presente, apoyaste la cabeza en mi hombro, quedandote ahí por largo rato._

_Y yo..._

_Cerré los ojos, impulsada por el deseo y el placentero rose de nuestros cuerpos, que de cierta manera me enloquecía._

_Y jamás había imaginado yo sería tan fácil, que me entregaría a ti como si nada y me derretiría por tenerte..._

_**JAMÁS HABÍA IMAGINADO Y DE TI, SERÍA PRISIONERA...**_

**-Fue Tea...-susurraste en mi oído**

_Y aquello, si no hubieses estado tan cerca..._

_No lo hubiese oído, puesto fueron tus últimas palabras antes de que cayeses dormida y muerta de cansancio._

_Y mis ojos..._

_Sí, mis ojos flaquearon, fuera de eje y lejos de lo que mi cuerpo sentía._

_El corazón me latía acelerado y casi se me salía del pecho, en tanto respirabas bajo y pausado._

_Y por un momento, por tan sólo un momento..._

_Lloré, lloré por tu confesión y por tu regalo, lloré por lo que ahora sabía y por lo que esperaba..._

_**LLORÉ POR SABER Y HABÍA SIDO TU PRIMERA...**_

_Y sola, sin mucho estruendo..._

_Moví lenta los brazos para alcanzarte y te abrazé con todas las fuerzas que tenía, que me habías dejado disponibles._

_Y en ese instante..._

_Sí, en ese instante, me sentí extremadamente feliz, como si mi mundo llevase tu nombre y el tuyo el mío._

_Las manos me temblaron por el contacto e intenté no perforarte la espalda, te tomé tan delicada como pude y mordí mis labios._

_Porque..._

_Quería llorar a gritos tu ternura, esa habías confesado segundos antes de caer y me dejaste a mí conmovida._

_Y lloré, bajo y pausado pero lloré, en tanto me tragaba las lágrimas y te estrechaba lo más que podía._

_Porque..._

_Esas palabras me habían hecho feliz, porque mi entrega no había sido en vano y no me había equivocado contigo..._

_**PORQUE TÚ ERAS LA ÚNICA PARA MÍ...**_

**-Arigato...-murmuré estando a tu lado**

_Y apenas dije eso..._

_No quise saber más nada, ni de la noche ni del día, ni de Nanoha-san ni de Fate-san._

_No quise ni pensar si esto acabaría en boca de todos o sólo sería nuestro secreto, que orgullosa estaba dispuesta a guardar._

_Porque..._

_No quería y nada arruinase esto, esta sensación de saberte sólo mía y para toda la eternidad._

_No quería y llegase el instante en que tuviese que soltarte, para que fuesemos a hacer lo debido._

_No quería y te despertases preguntandome algo, no quería ni pensar en que te lamentarías o pedirías perdón._

_Sólo quería pensar, con estas lágrimas de testigos, que tú y yo éramos..._

_**MÁS QUE MEJORES AMIGAS...**_

**+THE END+**


End file.
